1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers have been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus that perform printing on paper (recording media) by ejecting ink (liquid) from an ink jet head (liquid ejecting head). In such liquid ejecting apparatuses, in some cases a head flow path connected to a liquid ejecting head is removed in order to perform maintenance on the liquid ejecting head. However, the head flow path is in a state filled with liquid and handling in this state is problematic.
JP-A-2001-18412 describes an ink jet recording apparatus including a joint portion for connecting a recording head. The joint portion includes a joint cylinder for connecting a supply tube, a joint cap formed from an ink-sealing member for preventing ink within the joint cylinder from leaking, and slender ink supply needle to be fixed and attached in a cylinder cap. According to the technique described in JP-A-2001-18412, when the joint portion is removed from the recording head, the ink supply needle is covered by the joint cap and the ink stored in the supply tube is prevented from leaking.
However, the technique described above is configured so that the head flow path is closed simultaneously with the removal of the head flow path from the liquid ejecting head. Consequently, unless the head flow path is removed slowly, the seal will be imperfect, resulting in a risk of the liquid leaking from the head flow path at a time of replacing the liquid ejecting head. Additionally, maintenance work needs to be performed in a short period of time in order to minimize downtime of the liquid ejecting apparatus and, if the liquid leaks, unnecessary cleaning time may be required.